


Happily Ever After

by The_Fallen_Human



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 20:40:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21326344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Fallen_Human/pseuds/The_Fallen_Human
Summary: I wrote this for my friend.I haven't written in so long. It's horrible.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Dedue Molinaro/My Unit | Byleth
Kudos: 7





	Happily Ever After

Dimitri had forgotten what peace was after being in torment and wartime for what had felt like an eternity. All of the ghosts that haunted and clung to Dimitri for all those years had finally been laid to rest. He was free to enjoy his life since the ghosts no longer plagued him. He had the rest of his life to spend with his two loving husbands. This was peace in Fódlan.

Dedue cared for the flowers outside of their home, tending to the plants with such delicate care. Byleth catching fish in the nearby pond. Those were two of his favorite sights to see. This was peace in Fódlan. The peace they had worked and fought for together with their friends. The sound of gentle winds and birds chirping their melodies resonated into a gentle tune. This was the song of the peace in Fódlan.

It feels like so long ago that he tried to impress Dedue with his knowledge of plants back at the monastery. They were both assigned to ridding the monastery of weeds by the Professor.

"By the way, sometimes you find edible plants among the weeds." Dimitri said after pulling a few weeds.

"Please do not eat the weeds." Dedue replied with concern evident in his voice.

The prince simply wanted to impress the other with his knowledge, but instead he had made Dedue concerned. That was far from the intent but he felt a little embarrassed and upset at his own inability to impress Dedue. The more he looks back on the memory, the more he sees he was more embarrassed than truly upset. The time they had spent at Garreg Mach had plenty of good memories despite it all.

Today, he was sitting with his husband Byleth as they watched their husband Dedue tend to the flowers and plants outside of their home. Dimitri knew very little about plants but he loved to watch Dedue care for their plants. Byleth's decision to join the two made Dimitri happy, as he loved spending time with both of his husbands. Even if they couldn't really help Dedue, they knew that the man enjoyed their company regardless.

This was not just peace in Fódlan, this was also their happily ever after together.

The three of them had the rest of their lives to spend together.

* * *

There had been a lot of people who were disappointed that Dimitri chose to abdicate the throne before he had even truly taken it. Many of the disappointed were some of the nobles that hadn't seen the battles of the war, then there was Gustave or rather, Gilbert who was among those disappointed. All of his former Blue Lions classmates had understood his decision to abdicate, Dimitri had endured more than enough stress for one lifetime already, he did not need the stress of ruling an entire kingdom to be added onto that. But then who was ruling the kingdom while Dimitri was happily retired?

It was well known that House Blaiddyd and House Riegan were distant relatives. As there were no other known relatives of the Kingdom's royal house, House Riegan came to be the ruling house of the Holy Kingdom and with that, Claude von Riegan, the crown prince of Almyra came to take the throne. According to some sources, there might have been more political machinations involved, but according to others, it was as simple as Dimitri asking Claude to rule. Whatever the truth may be, Claude von Riegan came to power and with Dimitri's support behind him, people came to accept their new ruler.

One of the first things on the agenda was to end discrimination against the people of Almyra and Duscur. The ascension of an Almyrian royal to the throne of the Kingdom was one big step in the right direction, but there was still plenty of work to do. The truth of the tragedy of Duscur had been publicly revealed after the decimation of Those Who Slither in the Dark, which publicly exposed the mysterious organization as instigators of several political incidents and tragedies.

It is also thanks to the new anti-discrimination teachings of the new management of the Church of Seiros that helped ease tensions to usher in tolerance.

Dimitri was never one to understand politics anyway, he was more for battle tactics and combat. Some may call his decision to abdicate irresponsible, but who were they to judge him when they had no idea what he went through? His happiness was important too, especially after all the time he spent neglecting his own feelings when he was haunted by the ghosts.

The former royal was free to spend the rest of his days with Byleth and Dedue. Their mealtimes were always enjoyable with Dedue's gardening and cooking combined with Byleth's fishing. Their nights were often spend cuddling in each others' arms. Their days were peaceful and happy. Their location was only known to select people, including their former classmates and the new archbishop. The visits from their friends were welcome despite how infrequent they were but it was to be expected as they were all busy with their own lives. After all, everyone did get a happily ever after ending.


End file.
